freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Samura Heavy Industries
Samura Industries is one of the great Kusari keiretsu -- sprawling, vertically integrated companies that control whole industries. Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Kusari State Police **Kusari Naval Forces *Enemies **Blood Dragons **Golden Chrysanthemums **Xenos **Criminals Bases *Osaka Storage Facility, Honshu system Constructed in 350 AS by Samura, the Osaka Storage Facility is the largest structure of its type in all of Sirius. Fuel shipments mined from the Crow Nebula by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) are stored here until they can be transported to distribution points in the other colonies by foreign shipping companies. *Planet Kurile, Sigma 17 system Initially discovered by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) in 620 AS, the planet Kurile exists in the heart of an astronomical anomaly -- a gravitational tidal pool that creates a clear zone in the middle of an otherwise treacherous nebula. The planet itself is entirely covered in water with a saline content so high that it is toxic to almost all known aquatic life elsewhere in Sirius. Despite this, Kurile possesses a single native life form, a microorganism that manages to thrive in its otherwise poisonous oceans. Samura eventually managed to construct a research platform on Kurile as part of an effort to harvest the microorganisms for use as fish food on Junyo -- an incredibly successful initiative. *Shinjuku Station, New Tokyo system Shinjuku Station is the corporate headquarters for Samura, the oldest of the keiretsu -- vast corporate networks -- in the Kusari Empire. The history of Samura is deeply intertwined with that of the Empire, and Samura maintains close ties with the Kusari Shogunate, its ruling governmental body. Samura holds key contracts for the construction of the Kusari Navy and terraforming in the Tau Border Worlds, and previously held the exclusive rights for the distribution of valuable resources produced by the Gas Mining Guild (GMG). However, because the agreement with the GMG has recently expired, Samura faces intense competition for the GMG's business from archrival Kishiro. Samura is also engaged in a protracted dispute with Synth Foods over the lucrative race to feed the ever expanding Kusari population. *Shinkaku Station, Tau 29 system Shinkaku Station was built in 602 AS to provide Kusari corporate giant Samura access to the abundant ammonia, water, and oxygen ice fields present in the system. From these raw materials, Shinkaku produces the valuable Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases that Samura needs to remain competitive with Liberty food giant Synth Foods. However, the frequent attacks on Samura operations throughout the system by unidentified criminal elements have made extra security a necessary measure. *Tsushima Depot, Kyushu system Tsushima Depot is the start of a vertically integrated chain completely owned and operated by Samura. Hydrocarbons imported from the Shikoku system are processed into Polymers here and then shipped to Samura's shipyards and manufacturing plants in New Tokyo. *Yokohama Shipyard, New Tokyo system Constructed in 50 AS by Samura, Yokohama Shipyards was the first orbital construction facility built in Kusari. While Samura has been forced to cede the construction of gas transports and miners to archrival Kishiro, Yokohama still does a bustling business building large orbital habitats to house the overflowing New Tokyo population and servicing the ships of the Kusari Navy. News ALLIANCE CANDIDATE AHEAD IN POLLS: KYUSHU -- Many have been surprised by Farmers Alliance-backed gubernatorial candidate for Kyushu Hakita Toho's popularity and strength in the polls. It appears that Toho has a strong lead over current governor and incumbent Hitoshi Sasaki. Toho has been electrifying his audiences at rallies in the past two months, and now it looks like all that leg work is starting to pay off. The elections will be held within the next two weeks, and everyone is watching to see who will emerge as the new leader of Kyushu. Rumors "My brother is an accountant and cost estimator for our corporation. He told me that Samura was well aware of the danger associated with this system, and this field in particular because of its proximity to Outcast operations. The profits gained outnumber the expenses; human life is cheap on a balance sheet." - Samura Sales Rep Tadashiro Aida, Shinkaku Station Category: Factions Category:Kusari Factions Category:Corporations